Royal Scorpions
The Royal Scorpions are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter whose Founding is unknown and is descended from the noble lineage of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius. The Royal Scorpions are a Chapter tasked with defending the Kuravan Sector which is a prime target for renegades and mutants. Although their Founding is unknown they have proven themselves time and time again, almost sacrificing the Chapter to stop a chaos invasion of their homeworld. Chapter History The Royal Scorpions are descendants of the noble Blood Angels and take their task of defending their sector with almost a zealot mindset. They have participated in many battles for the sector to repel the mutant and heretic suffering losses with each battle but still pressing on. Battle for Carinus The Battle for Carinus took place in the latter part of the 39th Millennium, which marked the decline of the Chapter's strength. It was in a later year of the Angel Decent as the Scout Marines were just passing their training as marines that a rift in the Warp suddenly opened up near their planet, spilling out a large warband of the Emperor's Children. The Chapter's fleet quickly moved into position and soon a raging void battle ensued over the planet. It was clear that the Chapter's fleet was outgunned, so they sent their marines to the planet's surface, all except for the 5th Company on the strike cruiser, Scorpion's Eye. The marines of the 5th Company soon initiated boarding actions upon the traitor vessel. The 5th Company bought enough time for the other Royal Scorpions to get situated for the coming assault. It wasn't long before the 5th Company was overwhelmed and ultimately destroyed, along with many ships of the Chapter. The only ones left were the Scorpion's Wrath, Wrath of the Emperor, Rishul's Blessing, Royal Barrage, and Unai's Rage, all which were badly damaged and forced to withdraw from the area in order to regroup and plan their home world's defence. The traitor forces however, did not go unscathed from the battle as many of their strike cruisers and a battle barge were also destroyed. Upon the planet's surface the marines moved to evacuate as many people as they could into their fortress-monastery. They also cleared out the afflicted battle-brothers from their confinement in the depths of their fortress-monastery and let them loose in the mountains armed with chainswords to act as "guardians". An hour later, heretical forces started to descend upon the planet mostly unharmed due to the planet's lack of technology. The first engagement amongst the populace was at the village Verus where the 7th Company quickly reacted. As the 7th Company was mobilising, the 4th Company sent Thunderhawk gunships and Rhino transports to evacuate the population. The Chaos Space Marines barged into the village shouting their heretical war cries and prayers as the town's guard quickly reacted and the villagers started to run to the southern exit. The town guard, armed with basic glaives, stood no chance against the traitor astartes as they were quickly cut down. The Rhinos and Thunderhawks arrived and started loading up the villagers as the 7th Company descended from the sky, and engaged the Chaos Space Marines in bloody melee before the traitors could advance further. The battle lasted for three hours as the 7th Company and the traitors collided, almost trading blow for blow. During these three hours of brutal and bloody fighting, Chaplain Syra challenged each Champion of Chaos he encountered and slew several of these fallen champions with ease. The marines fighting alongside the chaplin used their jump packs to move around trying to take out as many traitors as they could before themselves fell in battle. As the battle raged on the 7th company's marines started to falter the dreadnoughts moved in from the south as the rhinos and thunderhawks started to withdraw. Over a small hill overlooking the village a venerable dreadnought stood tall on it as land speeders and attack bikes descended from this position onto the traitor forces. A squad of assault marines fell back to the venerable dreadnought in order to support him as he fired his plasma cannon into their ranks. As the landspeeders and attack bikes entered the fray, the traitors sent in their own attack bikes and 5 defilers into the fray. The bikers of the Royal Scorpions moved to engage the traitor's bikers in a carnage that would leave any lesser man scarred. As they were nearing one another with chainswords and other melee weapons of their chosen were primed for a collision the bikes exchanged bolter fire causing some bikes to flip onto its side and crash, or shot the rider off causing the bike to swerve off into another biker. It wasn't long before the two sides clashed in a bloody melee leaving mangled machines, dying marines, and butchered marines on the field. Land speeders made passes over the traitor marines gunning some of them down or killing them with a krak missiles. The land speeders started to fall as they were whether brought down by the defiler's auto cannons, noise marines, havocs, or overwhelming bolter fire. One land speeder that was going down made sure that they took a defiler out with them as they collided with one destroying the housing which held its battle cannon. The defiler stumbled and then collapsed as its eyes turned to a black no longer being filled with life. The battle raged on as the Royal Scorpions numbers started to decline more and more rapidly due to overwhelming fire power of the noise marines being in prime position to annihilate them. Over the sounds of the dying, weapon fire, clashing of mettle was a loud screech. The Royal scorpions knew what this was as they fell back to the venerable dreadnought. The traitors went to pursue the royal scorpions but their attention was quickly occupied by an Rishul. The Rishul made its presence known as it used its stingers to impale the hull of a defiler and used its claws to drag it into the forest as the defiler desperately scrambled to get free from it. After a few moments of silence the traitors looked into the forest seeing nothing as the Rishul was happy with its bounty. The traitors turned their attention back to the Royal scorpions as a plasma cannon shot into their ranks claiming 7 of their number. The marines charged up the hill as the remaining defilers, havocs, and noise marines opened fire. Chaplain Syra used his jump pack to get into a center of an squad quickly smashing the aspiring champions head in as he landed. Syra fell four more traitor marines before an laz cannon fired and its heretical beam tore through the center of Syra killing him instantly. The remaining marines charged into melee combat alongside the venerable dreadnought Abelus Cita. Abelus used his mighty dreadnought power fist to bash away heretical marines that dared get in his range causing some of the more cowardly traitor marines to fall back and keep their distance. The remaining marines of the 7th company fought bravely taking 3 traitor marines lives for everyone that they lost upon that hill but was finally cut down only leaving Abelus as the only 7th company member. The traitors swarmed Abelus eventually overwhelming the venerable dreadnought. The warband leader jumped onto the top of the dreadnought using his power sword to open up the sarcophagus and ripped out Abelus killing him instantly. The hull of the once mighty warrior slumped over now lifeless marking the destruction of 7th company. On the other side the 4th company was extracting a roaming tribe as the marines stood watch for any traitors. There was only the 4th and 6th squad with three razorbacks and a rhino transport for the wounded. The marines were loading up the tribals to extract them to safety. The area was a collection of many sand dunes with a small village with tents and makeshift wall on the center dune. It wasn't long before two defilers with at least 46 traitor marines emerged over a sand dune firing onto the loyalist. The Royal Scorpions moved into a spread out formation returning fire as an racerback with a lascannon fired at the defiler taking off its heretical demonic head. The defiler slumped over only to be replaced by another defiler firing its battle cannon damaging the lascannon turret. As the fire fight ensued battle brother Cocus Silus noticed a family near the traitor positions cowering as they fearful of the traitors. Cocus voxed his fellow battle brothers informing them of this as he moved up alongside another battle brother. The two marines made it to the family's position as Cocus yelled to the family to run for it, as he yelled his battle brother took a bolt round through the right lense killing him instantly. Cocus told them that he will cover them as he picked up his friends bolter firing onto the oncoming traitor marines. The battle brother valiantly held off the traitors for 3 minutes buying the family enough time to escape to the rest of the 4th squad. Cocus looked back at the family into they eyes of the little girl grinning under his helm before turning back his attention to the traitors. An inspiring champion came in from the flank of Cocus cutting his left forearm off and quickly shooting Cocus in the chest five times killing him instantly. The marines and the tribals withdrew from the area moving to the chapter monastery. The damnaged strike cruiser Unai's Rage moved into position bombarding the heretics turning them to nothing more than mangled bodies and shredded armor. The defiler managed to escape from the bombardment and was pursuing the Royal scorpions but there was a shift in the sands. Quickly an Unai jumped from the sands tackling the defiler dragging it back into the sands as its stingers shredded its weapons and the claws held on tight. The defiler let out a demonic scream before being silenced by the sands. After an planity rotation passed the remaining companies were 1st, 6th, 4th, and 3rd company. The other companies had either given their life or too few in numbers so they were moved into other companies. The tribals and the three kingdoms had their warriors fight alongside the royal scorpions as each king and leader was at the head of their own forces. Servitors and 4th company manned the walls ready to repel the traitors. The chapter master Felicius Salla took command of the 3rd company as their captain and half their number died in the defense of the castle Carneath. Much of the chapters armor was destroyed leaving them only a handful of predators, three crusader pattern land raiders, a few dreadnoughts, and razorbacks. The Death Company was sent out during the initial invasion to hold off the bulk of the traitors taking many heretics with them. A warp rift opened on the planet at the gates of Unai where the two dreadnoughts guarding it fell in their duty. Daemonettes of slaanesh being lead by a keeper of secrets made their way up the mountain as the "guardians" that was let out earlier formed into small little packs attacking the advancing demons taking some with them as they perished. The archers of each kingdom manned the walls alongside the Royal scorpions as the knights and foot soldiers got ready for combat in the courtyard. The families were put into the lower parts of the monastery to protect them from any stray fire as the wounded were put in the apothecary's tower being tended to by 16 apothecaries. Horns from the kingdoms blared as the demons, mutants, and traitors made their way to the walls of the monastery beginning the long siege of the monastery. The archers focused on the demons as their arrows managed to hurt them as the marines and servitors manning the turrets opened fire indiscriminately against the forces of chaos. The traitors returned their greeting in kind as chaos vindicators fired into the walls as a group of helbrutes smashed against the gates. The 2nd company moved into position near the gate along side 5 groups of halberdiers and a group of knights with greatswords. Virgo Caelinus and his battle brothers aimed their fire at the gate ready for it to burst open and pour heretics into their holy monastery. As the fight raged on lascannon emplacements on the walls trained their fire on greater daemons of slaanesh and the vindicators. After a few moments the helbrutes managed to break through the gates causing the halberdiers and the knights to recoil as the royal scorpions held their position unflinching. The hell brutes charged in but were quickly dealt with due to lascannon fire hitting their head silencing their rage. Just as soon as the hell brutes fell cultist and demonettes charged through the gate as the 2nd company opened fire and the kingdoms moved into engage in melee. The halberds and knights held firmly against the cultist and demonettes as it quickly turned into a grinder at the gate with marines from both sides firing in. The tribals of the Stone Giant quickly joined the combat jumping off the backs of the rear halberdiers into combat wielding spears, hatchets, and a bonesword. The fought viciously but were quickly dealt with by the demons as the warriors at the gate started to become fewer and few. The 2nd company charged into melee as Vigro quickly found himself surrounded by cultist. Just as he was about to swing a krak grenade landed next to him exploding sending the marine back into the courtyard without his legs, left arm, and right forearm with a damaged torso and scratched helmet. Virgo was still breathing as the chapter master and his honor guard moved forward he ordered a marine from 3rd company to take him to the techmarines to put him in a furioso dreadnought. The chapter master Felicius Salla and his honor guard moved into the gate slaughtering the heretics and dealing with the demonettes appropriately. The terminators of 1st company moved behind their chapter master supporting with their own melee or ranged prowess. 3rd company moved onto the walls reinforcing them as repair servitors and few techmarines worked to repair the walls from within. The battle started to seem bleak as the chaos vindicators broke through a section on the left wall sending marines and the warriors of the planet plummeting to their deaths as the forces of chaos poured through the breach. Mounted knights charged in with lances and halberds pointed down clashing with the heretics buying 6th and 4th company time to move into position to reinforce them. The king of the Zulyra kingdom fell in the battle for the breach in the wall. Chapter master Salla and his honor guard fell back ordering all forces inside the monastery. The locals moved inside as the Royal scorpions stayed outside the doors leading in the monastery firing into the forces of chaos as 6th company moved inside setting up a defensible position to make their last stand. As the battle raged on the Gray Knights appeared from warpspace and engaged the battered chaos fleet destroying them quickly. The Royal Scorpions fleet linked up with the gray knights and began firing orbital bombardments into the demons positions as the gray knights descended into the fight. A squad of 4th company set up homer beacons as gray knight terminators and nemesis knights teleported into the fray quickly pushing back the demons. The royal scorpions pushed up along side the gray knights as orbital bombardments prevented the traitors from retreating. Chapter Home World The chapter homeworld of the Royal Scorpions is Carnius. The world has two biomes almost completely separated by a vast ocean rich with fish and deadly creatures in the depths of the ocean. There is a mountain area which connects the two biomes where the fortress monastery is built. There are two deadly scorpions, one in each biome. The First one "Unai" lives in the desert biome with sand colored carapace, four pincers, three stingers, and big as an rhino transport. The other one living in the forest is known as "Rishul". The Rishul is a giant black scorpion only big as an Astartes terminator but much more potent with its stinger. It only has two pincers but has five stingers which it uses to wrap around the center one to form a giant deadly single stinger. Both scorpions are strong enough to give even an Astartes trouble. Thankfully they tend to be isolationist and only come together during mating season which puts them in a near-frenzy state. Rumour has it though, that under the fortress-monastery is a sleeping scorpion that is the mother of the Unai and Rishul. Its said that only when its children are put at risk of extinction shall it rise from its slumber. Rumours describing the great creature's appearance to be quite large, almost that of a Baneblade tank, with four claws as large as a fully armoured Terminator and with 12 stingers long as an Imperial Knight's leg. Its skin has a rock-like appearance and it is rumoured to cut its way through the mountain into its resting area. If awoken it could mean the end of the planet, as in ancient times, before the Royal Scorpions appeared many hunters tried to slay it but all of them failed. Culture There are two cultures on the planet. The forest biome takes after Terra's medieval social structure and in the vast desert is a tribal system. Some kingdoms of the forest biome sail ships over the vast sea to trade with the tribals for things considered rare for them or for raid them for slaves. Many tribals tend to live inland in villages connected in one way or another to a variety of chiefs which wage war against one another to survive. In the Forest Biome there are three notable kingdoms, the first one is known as the Zulyra Kingdom which boast heavy cavalry. The second kingdom is known as Raerus Kingdom fielding their peasants giving them longbows and crossbows. Third but by far not the weakest kingdom Shoila which excels in ambushing their foes. The three kingdoms clash against one another only ceasing war during the "Angel Decent" year which they forbid any combat against one another. The Angel Decent year is the Royal Scorpions coming to recruit but they believe that the angels have come to ascend their children. They even use this to further themselves in their social status bragging that their children were chosen by the god emperor. Due to this many families will have many children in hopes their children are selected by the angels. In the desert biome there are many tribes only one being the most noteworthy as it is the most stable, the tribe is called The Hard Giant. Their tribal leader is the tallest and the strongest of the desert earning him the name "Stone Giant". They worship the God-Emperor in a different way than the kingdoms in the forest with their chapels. They believe that the sun is the God-Emperor Himself giving life to the planet and view the Space Marines in white to be His angels. The tribes wage war against one another when they are desperate for resources and this constant battle for survival breeds exceptional melee combatants. Chapter Recruitment The Chapter recruits potential Space Marines once every terran year to replace losses from constant fighting against mutants and heretics. They will send a Chaplain and a squad of Tactical Marines to the forest biome to recruit from the kingdoms, often coming back to the fortress-monastery with a plethora of recruits. In the desert biome Assault Marines clad in white armor descend into the tribe's village to continue the belief of the Emperor's angels taking recruits that the village can afford without putting them at risk. For if they put the village at risk they could lose a potential area of recruitment. The recruits from the desert are few in numbers and forgo the blood trials as they have been fighting all their lives already; however the recruits from the forest biome have no such luck as they are pitted against one another until only a third of their number remains standing. Once the third are done with the trials, they spar against a Veteran Sergeant to prove their worth. The Sergeant judges them and will knock out those he deems worthy of being a Royal Scorpion and slaying those he thinks to be worthless. Once the recruits are done with the trials they are subjected to basic Astartes ascension. They are subjected to augmentations and psychic trails which the Chapter's Librarians put them through to see their prowess and find any psykers they can so they can be trained to use the warp to their will. Once the Neophytes are done with the trials and are now initiates they are sent to a Venerable Dreadnought to be regaled with stories of the Chapter and epics of notable Astartes. The Venerable Dreadnought tends to form a bond with all Space Marines and will often scold them like a father would when they step out of line or put themselves at risk unnecessarily. Once they are familiar with the history they are put into the Tenth Company and begin training as scouts except for a select group of ten chosen initiates which are sent to Mars to become Tech-Marines. Throughout their training if a Space Marine shows that he would make an excellent Apothecary he is sent to the head Apothecary of the company to be trained. Every thirty years they see which Scout Marine are worthy of becoming a full battle-brother, an Assault Marine or a Tactical Marine. The Chapter tends to forgo Devastator Squads preferring to move fast and hard so only squads that elect to take a heavy weapon or Sternguard Veterans wield the weapons of a Devastator. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery is located in the middle of the mountain connecting the two land masses together but no one lives there except for the Space Marines. There is a pathway up to the fortess-monastery that is blocked off by a gate, which has a large statue of an Unai standing guardian over it as two Dreadnoughts guard it vigilantly. Once inside the gate there is another path to the fortress-monastery until you reach the main walls decorated with Royal Scorpions on its surface, and two statues of Unai standing near the gate. On the door of the main building the gates are flanked by two long flags that are crimson red and don a large stylised white scorpion on it. Most of the time Space Marines come here to pray to the Emperor, perform bolter drills, spar with one another, and maintain their wargear. Along the perimeter of the walls are numerous laser cannons and heavy bolters with servitors going about maintaining the fortress-monastery and helping the Space Marines when requested. Deep down below the fortress-monastery is where those afflicted by the twin-curses of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage are kept to be used as experiments to try curing it, but thus far, all efforts have been to no avail and seem to make it worse. Those who are able to be led however, are given over to a small group of Chaplains and are the first be in a fight, or hit the strongest point of an enemy fortifications. Inside the main halls is a large room with a large statue of Emperor at the end, flanked by a statue of the Angel himself, Sanguinius. There are rows upon rows of benches for Space Marines to pray at with long crimson red carpet that goes down the middle between the benches from each end of the Reclusium. On every other column there is a banner of the Chapter, and in between these are torches to light the room. At the head of the Reclusium is a pulpit where the head Chaplain leads prayer and regales the Space Marines with epics and deeds of the Chapter. Chapter Organisation Specialist Formations *'1st Company, 'Stinger's Death'' - This is a formation when the 1st company come onto a battlefield the tend to hit the weakest spot in enemy formations leading a charge through causing chaos and havoc upon the enemy ranks as they shred them to pieces. The 1st company usually teleports in or leads an armor spear head with dreadnoughts and land raiders. Specialist Ranks There is only two specialist rank in the Royal Scorpions. There are Chaplains known as the Scorpion's Sions, as they are only found in the 1st Company leading their Terminator-armoured brothers into combat. The Scorpion's Sions forfeit the standard corzus and wield a special pair of gauntlets with the stingers of an Unai on the left gauntlet and the Rishul on the right. The other specialist rank is known as the Unai's Pincers, as this is the Chapter Master's personal Honor Guard. The Honor Guard tend to wield power-axes and stormshield. They are easily identified by the hoods they wear over their helms and the tabards that cover their chests to symbolise the vengeful spirits of the 1st Company. Company Formations Due to the Royal Scorpions preferring to get to grips with an enemy in melee combat and well as their propensity for utilising lightning fast assault tactics, the Chapter forfeits the use of Devastator Marines for additional Assault Marines. This makes it so that companies 6-9th are pure Assault-oriented companies. The 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies also forfeits the use of Devastators for additional Tactical Marines. The 6-9th Companies also forfeit the use of Rhinos armoured personnel carriers due to their preference from striking from the sky. The 1st Company is comprised of Terminators, Dreadnoughts and Land Raiders while the 2nd Company is comprised of Sternguard and Vanguard Veterans of the Chapter. Chapter Gene-Seed The Royal Scorpions' gene-seed was an entirely new generation created in an attempt to breed out the dreaded Red Thirst and the Black Rage, but as the Magos Bioligis proved less skilled than the Emperor, they were not successful. Like most Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels, the Red Thirst is more rampant within the Chapter. The Royal Scorpions are highly protective of their gene-seed, willing to send more battle-brothers into a fight just so their fallen can be secured. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chapter prefers to use shock assault tactics so that they can bring swift death to the their foes in close-combat. This stems from the vicious tribes and warriors recruited from their Chapter homeworld that promotes close combat. The Chapter also excels at boarding actions and fighting in space hulks. These Astartes are also relentless in combat hunting down each and every combatant they fight even if it means there is a lone survivor, tracking them until they are inevitably led back to more hostile forces. They do not spare any enemies of the Imperium and will do all that they can to eradicate them. Chapter Beliefs The chapter venerates the Emperor and their Primarch Sanguinius above all else. There is also the 1st Company, which is speculated to be the reincarnated spirits of vengeful Marines. This belief started after the 1st Company had suffered heavy losses during the earliest years of their Chapter's existence. After the battle they painted their Terminator Armor black and moved the other veterans into the 2nd Company. The Terminators are known for staying resolutely silent, only speaking when it is absolutely necessary. Rights of the Terminator and Unai's Pincers There is a special process to earn the Rights of the Terminator and to be apart of the Chapter Master's Honor Guard known the Unai's Pincers. The battle-brother that has proven himself to be worthy of wearing terminator armor is marked down as "dead" and given a cause of death. Whether it be in battle or one of the deadly scorpions on the homeworld killed him. The marine then takes a vow of silence and never speaks unless he needs to, such as calling out a priority target. The marine then spends a week in the lower parts of the fortress-monastery to meditate wearing his newly donned Terminator Armor. After this week passes, the Scorpion's Scion retrieves the terminators and they march out to the 1st Company. To become a Unai's Pincer however, is a much more difficult task than just proving themselves worthy of donning the armor. The Terminator must develop such a special hatred of the enemy that he completely forgets his old identity and is just a mere warrior that wants nothing more than to bring destruction to Chaos. Should they be deemed worthy, they are taken into the Unai's Pincers, given a new name and forevermore protect the Chapter Master with their life as they engage the foes of the Imperium. Notable Royal Scorpions *'Felicius Salla' - Current Chapter Master of the Royal Scorpions. Recently he led the 1st and 6th Companies into battle against a large Chaos Warband who worshiped Slaanesh, ultimately devastating them. He later led the entire Chapter in defence of their home world only winning the siege due to aid of the legendary Grey Knights. *'Cocus Silus' - A tactical marine of the 4th Company, 6th Tactical Squad. This Royal Scorpion valiantly gave his life holding back traitor marines with two bolters for 3 minutes. He willingly sacrificed himself so that a family that was trapped within the warzone in the village of the Shoila, could get to a Rhino armoured personnel carrier that was evacuating the wounded to the Chapter's fortress-monastery. This heroic Space Marine finally fell when a Chaos Aspiring Champion took his left forearm and then the Royal Scorpion took five bolt rounds to the chest. *'Syra Gregorius' - Chaplain of the 7th Company, he recently led his warriors to glorious death in battle so that an entire village could escape the traitor marines and heretics. The heroic Chaplain and the 7th Company were ultimately destroyed at the battle for the village Verus. The Chaplain fell to a havoc marine who shot a lazcannon into his chest, killing him instantly. *'Abelus Cita' - A Venerable Dreadnought that made use of a plasma cannon and a dreadnought power fist. This ancient dreadnought recently supported the 7th Company and was the last to fall when he was finally overwhelmed by a vast number of traitor marines which eventually ripped the ancient warrior out of his sarcophagus. The hull of the dreadnought was left on the hill, slumped over as a grim reminder, marking the destruction of the 7th Company. *'Virgo Caelinus' - Virgo was a Sternguard Veteran of the 2nd Company, 2nd Squad. He and his battle-brothers valiantly held back a swarm of heretical cultists alongside the warriors of the three kingdoms at the fortress-monastery. He was badly wounded in the battle and was eventually interned in a Furioso Dreadnought. Chapter Relics *''The Banner of the Unai'' - This banner represents the strength of the Unai found on their homeworld and it inspires all members of the Chapter to fight harder. The marines view the Unai as a symbol of rage, and martial prowess. This banner is usually seen in the hands of an Unai's Pincer. *''Banner of the Rishul'' - This banner causes the marines of the Royal Scorpions to never take a step back. This has caused problems before causing companies to take more losses than needed but they view the Rishul as a sign on courage. *''Claws of the Scorpion'' - A pair of master-crafted, artificer lightning claws speculated to date as far back as the 3rd Founding in the early 32nd Milliennium. These deadly weapons have been continuously used in the terminator armor that each Chapter Master wears as tradition. The claws themselves are blood-red in colour, which are believed to either be permanently stained from countless battles and foes slain down many millennia, or perhaps, they were just made this way. There is no confirmation for this since the records of its origin have been lost. Each Chapter Master wields these venerated lighting claws with pride and retribution against the heretical Forces of Chaos. Chapter Fleet *''Scorpion's Wrath'' (Battle Barge) - Vessel of the elite 1st Company which was badly damaged. *''Tears of Sanguinius'' (Battle Barge) - Destroyed *''Wrath of the Emperor'' (Battle Barge) - Vessel of the 2nd Company which was heavily damaged. *''Scorpion Stinger'' (Strike Cruiser) - Destroyed *''Unai's Gaze'' (Strike Cruiser) - Destroyed *''Rishul's Blessing'' (Strike Cruiser) - Vessel of the 9th Company, badly damaged. *''Royal Barrage'' (Strike Cruiser) - Vessel of the 3rd Company, severely damaged. *''Blessing of Sanguinius'' (Strike Cruiser) - Destroyed *''Scorpion's Eye'' (Strike Cruiser) - Destroyed *''Unai's Rage'' (Strike Cruiser) - Vessel of the 6th Company, badly damaged. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Royal Scorpions typically wear fully coloured armor with no patterns. The only thing distinguishing them is the shoulder pad showing which shows the company they belong and their poleyns (knee guards) alongside the trim of the shoulder pads. Another way to tell these Space Marines apart is to look at the Captains. Each one favours a certain weapon or fighting style different from each other. Company Markings *'1st Company' - Black armor with a cracked skull on left knee. *'2nd Company' - Yellow blood drop on their shoulder and black knee guard with a scorpion on it *'3rd Company' - White mark down the center of the left arm *'4th Company' - Yellow blood drop on right shoulder and black knee pad with red blood drop on it *'5th Company' - Black line on the right arm *'6th Company' - Red blood drop on both knees *'7th Company' - Black shoulder trim *'8th Company' - Yellow right knee guard *'9th Company' - Silver shoulder trim *'10th Company' - No markings. Chapter Badge The Royal Scorpions' Chapter badge is a stylised white-coloured scorpion centered on a crimson red coloured background with a bright red blood drop seeping from its stinger. Allies The Chapter has no Allies as they haven't gone out of their way to make any. Despite the Grey Knights saving them from total annihilation, they haven't gone out of their way to make friends with them. They have even fought alongside many other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes but they haven't made any attempts to form bonds of friendship during these battles, as the marines of the Royal Scorpions will typically push the objectives they deem necessary and only support nearby Imperial forces if they are in desperate need. Enemies The Royal Scorpions have a special hatred of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion as they almost brought the Chapter to ruin. Notable Quotes By the Royal Scorpions Feel free to add your own About the Royal Scorpions Feel free to add your own Gallery Royal Scorpions Astartes.png|Royal Scorpions Tactical Marine of the 4th Company, 4th Tactical Squad Royal Scorpions_Assault.png|Royal Scorpions Assault Marine of the 8th Assault Company, 8th Assault Squad Royal Scorpions_Termi.png|Royal Scorpions Terminator Veteran of the elite 1st Company *'Please Note:' This Chapter is still in progress, trying to go step by step, if you would like to offer help I'd appreciate it. First time making a Chapter. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:JordanAngel